


care

by thirsty



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty/pseuds/thirsty
Summary: "You’ve always been the one taking care of me...so this time, I want to take care of you."





	care

“Sorey.”

The boy froze at the mention of his name. His gaze drifted over to the bed, where Mikleo was sitting cross-legged, an open book in his lap. Concerned violet eyes met his, and he let out a defeated sigh.

Sorey hadn’t expected anyone to be awake at this hour, especially after he had disappeared into the city the moment they had arrived in Pendrago. He had needed a moment to clear his mind, and before he knew it, a moment had turned into an hour, and an hour had turned into five hours, and after exhausting himself completely he had finally decided to return to the inn. But to his surprise, Mikleo was awake and the others were nowhere to be seen.

“What are you doing up?” he asked, his voice tired. Mikleo gave him a once-over, then closed the book and stood up, walking over to him.

“Seraphim don’t need sleep, remember?” Mikleo reminded him, his tone surprisingly gentle considering the stern expression on his face. “And I needed to make sure you were okay. You were gone for a  _ while _ , Sorey.”

Sorey glanced around the room. “Where are—”

“Rose stalked off somewhere and Dezel followed her. Edna and Lailah said they wanted to take a walk too, once you left. I’ve been here on my own for a while.”

Confused, yet slightly relieved, Sorey let his shoulders slump as he leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Mikleo was at his side in an instant, placing his hands on Sorey’s shoulders to check for injuries.

“You didn’t let me heal you earlier,” he chided, brushing a few stray hairs away from Sorey’s forehead. “What happened?”

The young Shepherd groaned in response, closing his eyes. “I didn’t...want any of you to worry.” He clenched his fists. “Rose being an assassin, attacking that prince...I needed some time to think about it.”

“You realize that going off on your own made us worry more, though.” There was a soft, knowing smile on Mikleo’s face as he spoke. “Don’t try to hide anything from us...especially not me. I’m here for you.”

Sorey smiled back in response, albeit weakly. “Thanks, Mikleo. I—” He hesitated for a moment. “I still don’t know how I feel about...this.” 

He gestured to his cloak. “I’m supposed to be the Shepherd,” he added, “But after tonight, I feel like I hardly understand how malevolence works.”

“Sorey.”

A pair of cool hands pressed against his face, forcing him to look up into Mikleo’s eyes. The seraph leaned in and pressed his lips against Sorey’s forehead, lingering there for a brief moment.

“You can think about that tomorrow,” he whispered. “Right now you need to rest.”

Sorey mumbled something incoherent and snaked his arms around Mikleo, bringing him closer. He buried his face in Mikleo’s shoulder and inhaled slowly, breathing in the comforting scent of vanilla and grass that reminded him so much of Elysia.

Mikleo’s fingers traced their way up Sorey’s arms and across his shoulders, dancing along his collarbone for a brief moment. He unclasped the Shepherd’s cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Then, he began to unbutton Sorey’s shirt slowly, pulling away slightly so he could look the brunet in the eye.

“I need better access to your injuries,” he said matter-of-factly, though his eyes told a different story, heavily lidded and glazed over with an emotion Sorey rarely saw in Mikleo.

But Sorey did not resist; instead, he smiled, Mikleo’s touch already melting away the aches in his body. “Go ahead,” he replied without hesitation, meeting Mikleo’s gaze evenly. The seraph smiled in response.

* * *

“We haven’t been this close in a long...time... _ ah _ …” Sorey bit back a moan as Mikleo’s tongue traced the shell of his ear. “What if...the others…”

“You locked the door, didn’t you?” Mikleo blew into Sorey’s ear, sending a shiver down the brunet’s spine. “Then they’ll stay out.”

Sorey frowned. “But Lailah and Edna and Dezel could still—”

He let out a loud moan as Mikleo sucked on his earlobe, nipping at it with his teeth briefly before pulling back. A teasing grin stretched across his face as he looked at Sorey beneath him, completely pliant.

“Let’s just say I told them to keep busy for a while.”

He leaned down to run his tongue against the side of Sorey’s neck, earning a gasp in response. Mikleo placed his lips against the sensitive skin there, sucking softly once, then harder a second time when Sorey clenched his teeth and let out a soft hiss.

He finished unbuttoning Sorey’s shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, bringing his hands up again to run across now-bare skin. Sorey leaned into the touch, his body warm underneath Mikleo’s pale, cool fingertips. He traced down Sorey’s chest, lightly grazing his sides and making the brunet squirm.

“Ah, Mikleo, that tickles!”

“Shh, Sorey, I still need to heal you,” Mikleo replied, closing his eyes and allowing his artes to do the work for him. Within moments, Sorey felt the ache in his muscles dissipate, and he wondered how he had tolerated the pain all this time without Mikleo’s help.

“There, all done,” the seraph declared, leaning back to admire his handiwork. Sorey smiled at him gratefully, albeit slightly disappointed.

“Thanks, Mikleo. I always feel much better after these—”

He trailed off when Mikleo’s hands traced their way back up his chest, long, slender fingers curling around his shoulders and stroking them softly. “You didn’t think I was done, did you?” he teased, bringing his face within a hair’s breadth of Sorey’s. “I can definitely do more.  _ If _ that’s what you want, Sorey,” he added hastily, his cheeks turning pink.

Sorey nodded slowly. “I…” he swallowed. “I’d be alright with, uh...m-more....”

All he saw was Mikleo’s warm smile before the seraph leaned in and captured his mouth. He held the kiss for a moment, their lips barely grazing each other, then opened his mouth ever so slightly and took Sorey’s bottom lip between his own. He ran his tongue over it while sucking gently, enjoying the shiver that coursed through Sorey’s body in response.

“Mikleo…” Sorey breathed into the space between their lips when they parted. Mikleo leaned in and pressed butterfly kisses against his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw. He lingered there for a brief moment, then dragged his mouth down to rest against Sorey’s heart, feeling the rapid pulse beneath his lips.

“You’re so warm, Sorey” he whispered, and Sorey inhaled sharply at the feeling of Mikleo’s breath against his chest, cool and refreshing against his flushed skin.

“And you're always so cold, Mik—aah!” Sorey moaned as Mikleo bit down on a nipple with his lips, sucking gently at first, then harder as Sorey began to squirm under his mouth. When he finally pulled away, Sorey let out a long, shaky breath, eyes lidded.

“We...we should move,” he rasped after a few more breaths. Before Mikleo could even answer, Sorey stood up and scooped the seraph into his arms, hooking his hands underneath Mikleo’s thighs.

Startled, Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey's shoulders. “What are you—”

Sorey carried him over to the bed he had previously been sitting on and collapsed onto it, bringing them both down in a tangled mess of limbs. Mikleo let out a shout of surprise, but immediately clamped his mouth shut when Sorey began to nuzzle his neck softly.

“You...should take this off too,” he muttered, tugging at the high collar of Mikleo’s jacket with his mouth. Mikleo raised an eyebrow, looking down at him curiously.

“And why should I take my clothes off, Sorey?” he teased. “You're the one who needs healing.”

“Skin contact heals faster,” Sorey grunted, impatiently bringing his fingers up to unclasp the hooks holding the jacket together.

Mikleo let out a breathy laugh. “Now you're just making excuses.”

Sorey grinned up at him. Then, his gaze grew more solemn as he craned his neck upwards to gently blow in Mikleo’s ear.

“S-Sorey!” Now Mikleo’s cheeks were flushed. Sorey smiled, switching between long, open-mouthed exhales and soft, careful breaths while he worked on carefully removing Mikleo’s clothes, enjoying the way the seraph clung to him while struggling to stay quiet.

“You can be louder than that, Mikleo, no one’s gonna hear you,” he whispered, finally pushing the jacket off and bringing their bodies flush together. Mikleo seized up at the feeling of his skin against Sorey's—hot against cool.

He breathed Sorey's name when the brunet ran his tongue down the side of his neck and the middle of his chest, pausing at his stomach. Sorey wrapped an arm around his waist and traced up his spine with his other hand, slowly, teasingly, making Mikleo arch backwards with a soft hiss.

He placed a slow kiss against Mikleo’s stomach before setting him down, pausing to watch as the seraph’s hands instinctively twisted themselves in the sheets. Sorey lazily dragged his hands down Mikleo’s sides, ghosting his thumbs across pale hipbones before hooking his fingers inside the seraph’s pants and pulling them down—

“Ah! S-Sorey…”

“Mikleo...” Sorey murmured, his face growing warm as more of the seraph’s skin came into view. “Would it be alright if I…”

He paused, not quite sure how to put his thoughts into words. Mikleo continued to watch him with a patient yet expectant look in his eyes, and Sorey let out a long breath. Carefully, he leaned down and pressed another kiss to Mikleo’s stomach, then another right below it, then another and yet another until his lips grazed Mikleo’s erection through the single remaining layer of thin cloth. He felt the seraph tense up and heard a soft moan, and his eyes darted upward to see Mikleo biting his lower lip, eyes filled with longing as they met Sorey’s.

“I just…” Sorey continued, tilting his head up to look at Mikleo while still pinning his body in place. “I want to do something for you, too. You’ve always been the one taking care of me...so this time, I want to take care of you.”

“Sorey...” Mikleo frowned. “If that’s what you want—”

Sorey shook his head. “It has to be something  _ you _ want too, Mikleo.” He pulled away slightly. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t—”

“N-no!”

The brunet felt Mikleo shift, moving higher up until he was leaning more firmly against the headboard. Sorey pulled himself up too, kneeling so that his knees were on either side of Mikleo’s thighs. Then, he felt a cool hand against the back of his head, gently pushing his head down until his mouth brushed against skin and cloth. Mikleo let out another moan at the touch, louder and more urgent this time, his cheeks flushed.

“I want this too,” Mikleo breathed. “So please, Sorey...”

Sorey swallowed. He was completely incapable of refusing Mikleo, especially when he sounded so needy. Slowly, purposefully, Sorey removed the single article of clothing that separated his mouth from Mikleo’s cock. Mikleo shivered, and Sorey looked up to give him a soft, reassuring smile.

Then, he placed a soft kiss against the tip, and Mikleo all but melted underneath him.

Sorey brought out his tongue to lick it once, twice, then swirled it around the tip. The seraph closed his eyes tightly and let out a soft whine, and Sorey felt himself growing weak. He reached into his own pants with his hand and wrapped it around his own erection, gasping when he felt it growing harder under his fingertips.

“M-Mikleo…” he moaned before taking Mikleo’s length into his mouth, savouring the taste of pre-cum slowly pooling at the head.

Sorey sucked once, and Mikleo bucked his hips, pushing his cock further into Sorey’s mouth. “Feels good...keep going,” the seraph groaned, rolling his hips back and allowing the brunet to take him entirely.

The sight of Mikleo naked and vulnerable beneath him made Sorey shiver with anticipation. He pumped his own cock, experimentally at first, then let out a low, guttural moan and moved his hand faster, brushing his thumb against the tip of his own erection. The sensation of Mikleo inside his mouth coupled with the touch of his own hand made his knees grow weak, and he began to suck harder while running his tongue along the sides of Mikleo’s shaft, grunting louder and louder with every simultaneous movement.

Mikleo ran his free hand through his own hair, digging his fingers into his scalp. Sorey’s mouth was so warm around him...so warm and wet and needy that it was impossible for him to stay silent. And when Sorey moaned against him, the vibrations made his tender skin feel like it was on fire.

“Sorey...don’t stop, please, I need more—”

Mikleo’s own desperate begging was almost enough to send him over the edge. No one else in the world could make him come undone as easily as Sorey could just by his voice, his touch, his presence. He opened his eyes to see Sorey touching himself, his tan skin slick with sweat while eagerly sucking on him, and he felt himself grow even harder at the sight.

Mikleo pushed Sorey’s head down further. “Faster...faster, Sorey,  _ please— _ ah, I'm going to—” he whimpered, and the longing in his voice made Sorey moan even louder than before, the vibrations amplified against Mikleo’s tender cock.

“Sorey, I’m—aah!”

Mikleo let out a soft cry as he felt the rush of release, cum spurting into Sorey’s mouth while he continued to thrust his hips forward. Sorey felt his breath hitch as he watched Mikleo continue to cry out while he rode out the length of his orgasm. Seeing the usually composed seraph so completely wrecked made him thrust faster into his own hand, and his mouth dripping with Mikleo’s cum combined with the sound of Mikleo’s orgasm finally pushed him to his limit. He climaxed while swallowing the liquid already in his mouth, letting out a shuddery breath with his mouth still wrapped around Mikleo’s cock.

They collapsed onto the bed, Sorey's hands gripping Mikleo’s thighs in a feeble attempt to stay upright even though his legs had practically turned to jelly. Mikleo wasn't faring much better, breathing heavily with his eyes glazed over, staring up at the ceiling and lost in thoughts of Sorey, Sorey,  _ Sorey _ —

“Mikleo!”

Sorey's voice brought Mikleo back to the present, and he weakly raised his head to meet the brunet’s gaze. Sorey’s mouth and hand were streaked with white and his hair was an absolute mess, but the look he gave Mikleo was filled with nothing but pure adoration.

“Was that okay?” Sorey asked, sounding more bashful than he’d probably intended. Mikleo smiled softly and opened his arms, gesturing for Sorey to come closer, and Sorey obliged, clambering up the bed and allowing himself to be enveloped in Mikleo’s arms.

“It was more than okay,” Mikleo laughed breathlessly, looking down at Sorey, who had already burrowed himself into Mikleo’s chest. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Sorey murmured sleepily. “If...you want more...”

Mikleo shook his head. “We still need to clean up,” he insisted, already regretting his decision to beckon Sorey closer. “And don't fall asleep on me. I see you smiling down there.”

“Hmm?” Sorey looked up at him and grinned. “I'm always smiling, though. What makes now different?”

“That's the smile I always get from a Sorey who can barely keep himself awake,” Mikleo added, locating his shirt and using it to wipe Sorey's face and hands—at this point, their clothes would need to be washed too.

As expected, Sorey let out a soft yawn and nuzzled further into Mikleo's neck. “Just give me five minutes. Then I'll be ready to go again.”

Mikleo frowned. “Sorey, we don't need to—”

He paused when he met the brunet’s gaze, looking up at him with lidded eyes and a comfortable grin. “I still need healing, though,” he teased, carefully taking one of Mikleo's hands and placing it against his chest. “I need you to touch me more, Mikleo.”

The seraph felt his ears burning at the suggestion. “The only way I’m touching you any more tonight if is I’m giving you a bath,” he huffed, wriggling out of Sorey's grip and heaving himself out of bed. “Now come on, you're a mess.”

Sorey sighed and pushed himself upright, smiling lazily. “Yeah, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed


End file.
